gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Phone Guy
The previous night watchman at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the man known only as Phone Guy was the closest thing Mike Schmidt had to an ally, and regularly left him messages warning him of the various threats the animatronics posed, knowing full well that Management didn't warn him beforehand. He was wrapping up his last week when he was killed by Freddy Fazbear. History Phone Guy was hired as a night watchman at some point, with the implication that he, like the player, was unaware of the murderous tendencies of the animatronics. He presumably worked the shift of 9 PM-12 AM. Night 1 Phone Guy's first message has him welcoming Schmidt to the night shift. He then, in vague terms in an attempt not to panic Schmidt, warns him of the animatronics's murderous tendencies, but assures them that they'll do fine and warns them against wasting power. He tells them to have a good night, then signs off. Night 2 Phone Guy's second message has him congratulating Schmidt on making it to night two. He also warns Mike of the spike in difficulty, and to regularly check the cameras as the animatronics become more active. He also muses on how Freddy rarely moves unless the power goes out, wondering why that is, then warns Mike about Foxy the Pirate Fox, who often rushes the player's room rather than wait stealthily. Of course, he says these warnings in vague terms, including saying that Mike probably wouldn't be in danger if Foxy reaches him. Night 3 In Phone Guy's third message, he is visibly more nervous, and expresses surprise that Mike hasn't quit or been killed yet. He also theorizes that, since the animatronics seem to think that Mike is an exposed exoskeleton and will stuff him into a suit if they see him, if Mike plays dead, they'll simply assume he's an empty suit. After realizing that they will think he's an empty suit and try to stuff an exoskeleton into him, he urges the player not to get caught. He quickly signs off, telling Mike that "things get real tonight". Night 4 On his fourth and final message, Phone Guy leaves a panicked message in which he politely asks Mike to check the suits in the back when he comes in. Realizing his power is low, he wonders if being stuffed into the suit is really as painful as it seems and resolves to hold out as long as he can. His power promptly goes out, and it is heavily implied that he is killed by Freddy himself. Coincidentally, Night 4 is when Freddy often activates and begins to counteract Mike's strategies, alongside changing the other animatronics attack patterns to throw Mike off. Night 5 Phone Guy does not actually record a message on Night 5, and it is implied that it was instead left by Freddy. The message consists entirely of metallic screeches and garbled words, and is the final message for Mike. Notes Phone Guy is actually voiced by Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Night at Freddy's. According to Cawthon, Phone Guy's explanation of the animatronics wanting to stuff you into a suit because they see you as an empty skeleton is deliberately inaccurate, and it hints towards the game's supernatural elements. Interestingly, if Phone Guy's final message is played backwards and sufficiently enhanced, it consists of an excerpt from Autobiography of a Yogi by Paramhansa Yogananda, from the section where the yogi meets a renowned scientist who demonstrates his theories that animals, plants, and even metals share a similar life force. Appearances *Five Night's at Freddy's Category:Characters Category:NPC